


Himig ng Pag-ibig

by CBfied



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBfied/pseuds/CBfied
Summary: "Walang makapaghihiwalay sa atin... Digmaan man o kamatayan..."(Pakinggan ang awiting ito: https://open.spotify.com/track/3TtgA3MCSjEgK0rxYB3dA9?si=neQ281q-RiibOaR0CMje6A)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 4





	Himig ng Pag-ibig

"Ipangako mo sa akin na babalik ka, na babalikan mo ako. Maghihintay ako."

 **"Babalik ako, Baekhyun. Babalikan kita. Tatanda tayo nang magkasama. Tandaan mo iyan, panghawakan mo iyan."**  
__________

Iyon ang huling mga katagang binitawan ng kasintahan ni Baekhyun na si Chanyeol bago ito umalis at sumabak sa digmaan laban sa mga Hapon.

Ang dalawa ay magkababata, parehong ipinanganak sa mayayamang pamilya. Ang ama ni Baekhyun ay isa sa mga opisyal sa pamahalaang Commonwealth samantalang ang ama ni Chanyeol ay isang negosyante. Maganda ang kinalakhan nilang lugar, puno ng karangyaan, pagmamahal. Tipikal na mga aristokratang pamilya. Hindi mapaghihiwalay ang dalawa, simula't sapul ay lagi na silang magkasama. Sa pagpasok sa paaralan, pag-uwi, maging sa mga libangan na ginagawa ay magkasama sila. Hindi lingid sa kaalaman ng kanilang mga magulang na habang sila ay tumatanda, iba na ang pagiging malapit nila sa isa't isa kaya naman nagpasya ang mga ito na ipares sila sa magagandang dilag sa kanilang lugar nang tumuntong ang dalawa sa hustong edad. Takot na takot si Baekhyun nang malaman niya ito kaya naman isang gabi habang tulog ang lahat ay tumakas siya patungo sa bahay ng kaibigan.

"Chanyeol… Natatakot ako. Paghihiwalayin daw nila tayo.", naluluhang sabi ni Baekhyun.

Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang mga kamay ni Baekhyun. "Alam mo naman na hindi ko pahihintulutan yun, hindi ba? Tahan na."

"Pero Chan--"

"Bukas ng gabi. Alas otso. Magkita tayo sa plaza. Tatakas tayo."

Tigib ng luha ang mga mata ni Baekhyun. Alam niyang kapag ginawa nila ito ay wala nang atrasan pa. Maya-maya pa ay hinila siya ni Chanyeol para makulong sa mga bisig nito.

"Hindi ko hihintayin ngayon ang sagot mo. Bukas. Kung gusto mong makasama ako habambuhay, magkita tayo bukas. Hihintayin kita. Doon mo sabihin sa akin ang sagot mo." Hinalikan ni Chanyeol ang noo ni Baekhyun. _"Mahal kita, Baekhyun. Mali man sa paningin ng iba, wala akong pakialam. Ikaw lang ang nais kong makapiling hanggang sa huli kong hininga."_

Dumating ang kinabukasan. Puno ng takot at pangamba ang puso ni Baekhyun ngunit nakapagdesisyon na siya. Wala rin siyang ibang nais makasama kundi si Chanyeol lang. Kaya naman pagsapit ng alas otso, dali-dali siyang umalis ng bahay at tumakbo patungong plaza. Doon ay sinalubong siya ni Chanyeol na may kasamang mahigpit na yakap at halik.

"Akala ko hindi ka na pupunta…", mangiyak-ngiyak na sabi ni Chanyeol.

Hinaplos ni Baekhyun ang mukha nito. _"Hindi maaari iyon. Ikaw lang din ang nais kong makasama habambuhay. Alam kong matapos nito ay wala nang balikan pa. At nakahanda na ako, Chanyeol. Ikaw na ang aking magiging tahanan simula ngayon."_

Dala ang iilang mga gamit at perang kanilang naipon, tumakas ang dalawa patungo sa Bataan. Doon, nagsimula sila ng bagong buhay. Araw gabi pinaparanas ang pag-ibig sa isa't isa, kapwa masaya sa naging desisyon nila. Bawal man sa paningin ng iba ang kanilang pagmamahalan, hindi na iyon mahalaga dahil sila ay sa wakas malaya na sila sa loob ng kanilang munting mundo, sa bisig ng isa't isa.

Namasukan bilang tindero sa isang palengke si Chanyeol habang si Baekhyun naman ay tinanggap bilang teacher aide sa isang paaralan malapit sa kanilang tirahan. Mahirap sa una dahil kapwa sila hindi sanay sa pagtatrabaho ngunit mapalad sila dahil mababait ang mga tao sa lugar na kanilang tinirhan. Unti-unti ay nasanay rin ang dalawa sa kanilang bagong buhay.

Dalawang taon din ang lumipas simula nang tumira sila sa lugar na iyon. Hindi na rin sila nahanap pa ng kanilang mga magulang dahil sa isang tagong pamayanan nila napagpasyahang tumira. Ayaw na rin nilang bumalik pa doon lalo na kung ang kahihinatnan lang din nila ay ang mawalay sa isa't isa.

Lalo pang lumalim ang pagmamahalan ng dalawa nang nadiskubre nila ang kaligayahan at sarap na dulot ng pagiging isa sa laman. Ang paminsa-minsanang at saglit na halik ay naging mas mapusok, mas malalim, ang mga kamay nila ay kung saan-saan humahaplos sa katawan ng isa't isa na para bang may hinahanap, may nais arukin. Patay ang lampara, madilim at malamig ang gabi ngunit mainit at nag-aalab ang damdamin ng magkasintahan nang napagpasiyahan nilang matali sa isa't isa sa ganitong paraan. Kapwa minamarkahan ang isa't isa, itinatatak sa kasuluk-sulukan ng kanilang mga katawan kung para kanino lamang ito, kung para kanino lamang ang kanilang mga puso. Masarap, nakababaliw. Higit pa doon, mas lalo nilang naramdaman na mahal na mahal nila ang isa't isa. Kaya naman nang matapos nilang gawin ito sa unang pagkakataon, hindi maiwasan ni Baekhyun na mapaluha. Pakiramdam niya ay ikinasal na sila ni Chanyeol kahit walang seremonyang naganap o papel na pinirmahan. Agad naman siyang niyakap ni Chanyeol at hinalikan sa noo sabay sabing, **_"Gawin man natin ito o hindi, sa iyo lamang ang puso ko."_**

Isang gabi, habang mahimbing na natutulog ang dalawa, ang kanilang kapitbahay at naging matalik na kaibigang si Hun ay kumatok sa kanilang tarangkahan. Pupungas-pungas na bumangon si Chanyeol upang tignan kung sino ito.

"Chanyeol!!! Si Hun ito!!!"

"Hun! Anong ginagawa mo rito?"

"Chanyeol, makinig ka. Kailangan niyo nang tumakas. Nabalitaan kong nagkakagulo na sa bayan dahil paparating na ang mga Hapon. Gisingin mo na si Baekhyun. Tumakas na kayo ngayon din!"

Agad na ginising ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun. Maikling ipinaliwanag dito ang nangyayari at kaagad namang tumalima ang kanyang kasintahan. Nagbitbit lamang sila ng ilang kasuotan, ng tubig inumin at pagkain at saka umalis.

"Bakit kami lang ang pinatatakas mo, Hun? Paano ka? Asan sina Ka Teryo?"

"Pinakiusapan ng mga opisyal natin ang mga kalalakihan sa lugar natin na kung maaari ay magpaiwan. Isasama nila ang mga kalalakihan sa mga sundalong lumalaban sa mga Hapon."

"Ano? Wala tayong sapat na armas at kasanayan para dito. Ikaw, paano ka? Ikaw ba ay sasama?"

Ngumiti si Hun. "Para kay Myeon, Chanyeol. Lalaban ako. Sasama ako. Napag-usapan na namin ito at nailikas ko na siya. Kung ito lang ang paraan para mailigtas ko si Myeon kasabay ng paglaban ko para sa ating bayan, gagawin ko."

Natigilan si Chanyeol sa sinabi ng kaibigan. Napaisip.

"Sige na, tumakas na kayo. Isama mo na ang mga kababaihan at bata sa lugar natin. Kinatok ko na sila at naghihintay na sila sa may paanan ng bundok Natib. Ikaw na ang bahala sa kanila. Naghihintay na si Myeon sa taas. Katatagpuin niya kayo doon."

Agad na tumalima si Chanyeol. Hawak ang kamay ni Baekhyun, umalis sila at kinatagpo ang mga kapitbahay nilang babae at mga bata sa paanan ng bundok. Paakyat na sila nang tumigil si Chanyeol sa paglalakad.

"Chanyeol, bakit? Tara na, umalis na tayo.", yakag ni Baekhyun.

Humigpit ang hawak ni Chanyeol sa kamay ni Baekhyun at hinila niya ito nang marahan upang yakapin. "Babalik ako, Baekhyun. Sasama ako kina Hun."

Natakot at napaluha si Baekhyun sa sinabi ng kasintahan. "A-ano? Huwag, Chanyeol. Huwag mo akong iwan."

"Hindi ko matiis na tumakas na lang, Baekhyun. At nais ko rin na protektahan ka, kayong lahat, sa ganitong paraan. Lalaban ako para sa'yo."

"Sasama ako!"

Pinigilan ni Chanyeol ang kasintahan. "Hindi na, Baekhyun. Kapag sumama ka, sino ang magtuturo sa mga kasamahan natin tungo sa ligtas na lugar? Naghihintay na si Myeon sa taas, ligtas kayo doon. Babalik ako, babalikan kita."

Hagulgol at hikbi na lamang ang naisagot ni Baekhyun habang mahigpit ang yakap sa kasintahan. Maya-maya ay sumagot ito.

"Ipangako mo sa akin na babalik ka, na babalikan mo ako. Maghihintay ako."

Hinalikan ni Chanyeol ang labi ni Baekhyun. Marahan, puno ng pagsuyo at pagmamahal. **"Babalik ako, Baekhyun. Babalikan kita. Tatanda tayo nang magkasama. Tandaan mo iyan, panghawakan mo iyan."**  
__________

Lumikas na si Baekhyun kasama ang mga kababaihan at bata sa kanilang lugar. Pag-akyat nilang lahat sa bundok ay bukang-liwayway na. Naririnig na rin nila ang mga eroplanong nagsisidatingan sa kanilang lugar. Maya-maya pa ay narinig na nila ang sunod-sunod na pagsabog, hudyat na nakapasok na ang mga bagong mananakop. Nagmadali naman si Baekhyun at ang kanyang mga kasamahan na katagpuin si Myeon. Nang makarating sila sa tagpuan, agad silang naghanap ng matataguan.

Lumipas ang mga araw, linggo at buwan. Hindi pa rin humupa ang mga pagsabog, ang mga sigawan maririnig. Nagtago sina Baekhyun at Myeon kasama ang kanilang mga kapitbahay sa isang kuweba na kanilang natagpuan sa bundok at dahil kuweba lamang ang kanilang pinagtataguan, ramdam nila ang yanig at dagundong sa tuwing may pagsabog at rinig nila ang sigawan ng mga tao.

"Myeon, bakit ka pumayag na magpaiwan si Hun?", tanong ni Baekhyun isang gabing hindi makatulog ang dalawa.

"Pangarap ni Hun ang maging abugado, Baek. Gusto niyang ipagtanggol ang mga naaapi, ang mga naaabuso. Siguro, dahil na rin yun sa kalupitang sinapit ng angkan niya noong nandito pa ang mga Kastila kaya nagkaroon siya ng ganoong pangarap."

Huminga nang malalim si Myeon bago magpatuloy. "Mahirap lang kami ni Hun. Dito na kami lumaki sa baryong ito. Hindi ko na nakilala ang mga magulang ko samantalang si Hun naman, maagang namatay ang mga magulang. Naging matalik na magkaibigan kami, lagi kaming magkasama noon hanggang napagpasyahan ni Hun na patirahin na rin ako sa bahay nila. Doon na kami nagsimulang magkaroon ng pagtingin sa isa't isa."

"Pareho pala tayo halos ng kwento. Magkaibigan din kami ni Chanyeol, ganun din kami nagsimula. Pero lumayas kami sa amin, nagtanan. Nalaman namin na ipagkakasundo kami ng kanya-kanya naming mga pamilya sa mga babaeng hindi naman namin kilala o gusto.", sagot ni Baekhyun.

"Hindi ko alam kung bakit o paano ako napapayag ni Chanyeol, basta ang alam ko lang ayaw kong mawalay sa kanya."

"Bakit ka pumayag na sumama siya sa laban?", tanong ni Myeon.

"Sabi niya… Gusto niyang lumaban para sa akin. Para maprotektahan niya ako. Hindi ko maunawaan, Myeon. Maaari naman siyang manatili na lang dito, mas mapoprotektahan niya ako rito.", naiiyak na sabi ni Baekhyun.

Niyakap ni Myeon ang kaibigan. "Tinanong mo ako kung bakit sumama si Hun sa laban, 'di ba? Bukod sa pangarap niyang maging abugado at lumaban sa lahat ng uri ng pang-aabuso, pareho sila ni Chanyeol sa isa pang dahilan--ang maprotektahan ang minamahal nila. Hindi man natin maunawaan sa ngayon, maging ako hindi ko rin maunawaan nang buo… Pero nang nagpasya si Hun na umalis, nagtiwala ako sa kanya. Alam kong ang gagawin niya ay higit pa sa pag-ibig. At ako, bilang isang taong nagmamahal sa kanya at tanging pamilyang mayroon siya, nakasuporta ako doon."

 _Tiwala…_ Napakasimpleng salita ngunit napakabigat ng ibig sabihin. Mahal na mahal ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol… Pero sa bawat oras na lumilipas, hindi niya maiwasang matakot… Mangamba… Paano kung wala nang bukas ang naghihintay para sa kanila? Paano kung tuluyan na silang mawalay sa isa't isa ni Chanyeol? Pero tiwala… Sa sitwasyong kanilang kinabibilangan, kailangang magtiwala ni Baekhyun. Nangako si Chanyeol sa kanya na mabubuhay ito at babalik ito sa kanya. Panghahawakan niya iyon. Susubukan niya, sisikapin niya…

Mahirap ang naging buhay nina Baekhyun at kanyang mga kasamahan sa bundok. Mabuti na lamang at may ilang mga naiwan sa bayan na nakaaalam ng kanilang sitwasyon at pinagtataguan. May isang parte sa bayan na hindi nasira at naroon ang namumuno sa kanilang baryo na si Ka Teryo. Hinahatiran sila nina Ka Teryo ng mga pagkain at damit sa paanan ng bundok kada linggo kapag wala nang nakabantay na mga Hapon. Sina Baekhyun at Junmyeon naman ang bumababa sa paanan ng bundok para kunin ang mga ito upang maihatid sa kanilang pinagtataguan.

"Ka Teryo, may balita ka ba kina Hun at Chanyeol?", minsang tanong ni Baekhyun kay Ka Teryo nang bumaba sila ng bundok upang kunin ang mga pagkain at ilang mga gamit.

"Huli kong balita… Dinala sila ng mga Hapon sa isang kampo sa Capas…"

"Bu-buhay pa naman po sila, hindi ba?"

Napabuntong hininga si Ka Teryo. "Huwag ka nang mag-alala masyado, Baekhyun. Buhay silang umalis sa lugar natin, buhay rin silang makakabalik."

__________

"Baekhyun!!! Baekhyun gising!!!"

"Myeon… Bakit? Ang aga pa…"

"Baek… Wala na ang mga Hapon! Umalis na sila! Nagtagumpay tayo! Malaya na tayo!"

Agad na bumaba ng bundok sina Baekhyun. Matapos ang halos tatlong taon ay makababalik na sila sa kanilang baryo, sa kanilang mga tahanan. Ngunit sa kasamaang palad, lahat ito ay nasira na. Naabo na.

"Hindi na baleng wala tayong matirhan… Myeon, puntahan na natin sina Hun at Chanyeol. Alam mo ba kung nasaan sila?"

"Sabi sa akin ni Ka Teryo sa Capas daw ang huli nilang balita…" Hinawakan muna ni Myeon ang kamay ng kaibigan bago muling magsalita, "Baek… Huwag kang mabibigla… Yung paraan ng pagpunta nila sa Capas… Naglakad lang sila… Walang pahinga sa loob ng anim na araw… Ang mga nanghihina ay agad na pinatay…"

Naiiyak man ay nagsalita si Baekhyun. "Myeon, ikaw ang nagsabi sa akin na magtiwala tayo, hindi ba? Tatlong taon halos ang lumipas… Nagpakatatag tayo… Ngayon pa ba tayo susuko?"

Pinunasan ni Myeon ang luhang umaagos sa kanyang pisngi at ngumiti. "Oo nga, tama ka… May sasakyang inarkila si Ka Teryo. Pupunta yun sa Capas mamayang hapon. Sabi ko sasama tayo…"

Niyakap ni Baekhyun ang kaibigan. "Malalampasan natin ito. **Buhay sila.** "

__________

"Magandang hapon po. Hinahanap po namin si Chanyeol Park at Sehun Oh. Nandito po ba sila?", tanong ni Myeon sa isang sundalong natagpuan nila sa bungad ng kampo sa Capas.

"Pasensya na, hindi ko kayo matutulungan base sa pangalan… Napakaraming sundalo ang nagpunta rito, hindi na nila alam ang pangalan ng bawat isa. Maraming namatay at pinatay… Ang iba, pinadala sa Tsina… Sa bansang Hapon para gawing alipin… Kung gusto niyo… Subukan niyong maghanap sa loob. Pero hindi ko maipapangakong buhay pa ang mga hinahanap niyo."

Patakbong pumasok sa kampo sina Myeon at Baekhyun. Puno man ng pangamba, umaasa silang buhay pa ang kanilang mga kasintahan. Isa-isa nilang ginalugad ang mga pasilidad sa loob ng kampo. Napakarami nilang nakitang patay, naghihingalong mga sundalo, ang iba'y halos wala ng kamay o paa, ang iba ay naaagnas na. Unti-unti nang napaluha si Baekhyun dahil sa mga nakikita.

"Myeon!"

Agad na napalingon sina Baekhyun at Myeon. Si Hun. Buhay si Hun. Patakbong sinalubong nina Baekhyun at Myeon si Hun at umiiyak na nagyakap ang dalawang magkasintahan.

"Hun… Diyos ko salamat po… Buhay ka, Hun…", humahagulgol na sabi ni Myeon.

Nakasaklay si Hun, wala na ang kaliwang paa. "Sabi ko sa'yo… Mabubuhay ako… Hindi kita pwedeng iwan…", saad ni Hun.

"Hun… Si Chanyeol? Nasaan siya?"

Kumalas sa pagkakayakap sina Myeon at Hun. "Baekhyun… Pasensya ka na… Ginawa ko ang lahat para protektahan si Chanyeol pero..."

__________

"Chan...yeol? Chanyeol ko…", pabulong na sabi ni Baekhyun habang sunod-sunod ang agos ng luha sa mga mata.

Nakaratay si Chanyeol sa isang ospital sa Capas. Isa ito sa mga unang nailigtas ng mga Amerikano nang lumapag sila sa Bataan.

Nakabenda ang ulo, sunog ang magkabilang braso, puro galos ang mukha, wala na ang kanang binti nito. Kalunos-lunos ang sinapit ni Chanyeol.

"Sabi ko naman sa'yo… Wag ka nang sumama hindi ba… Ang gusto ko lang naman ay makasama ka… Bakit mo pa ako iniwan kung magkakaganito ka lang…"

"Baekhyun, patawarin mo ako… Alam kong isa ako sa dahilan lalo na ang sinabi ko kung bakit umalis si Chanyeol…", naluluhang sabi ni Hun sa kaibigan.

Huminga nang malalim si Hun bago magsalita. "Hindi naman dapat magkakaganito si Chanyeol. Noong nagpasya kaming sumama sa paglaban, binigyan kami ng sapat na armas at pagkain. Sa kasamaang palad, nadakip din kami. Nalampasan namin ang anim na araw na paglalakad, ang halos walang kain at walang tulog sa kampo… Tiniis namin ni Chanyeol yun. Ngunit nang mabalitaan niya na nakarating na ang mga Amerikano, doon siya nagpasyang tumakas. Aniya, kailangang may makaalam kung nasaan kami, kung anong kalagayan namin, kung anong nangyayari sa amin. Kailangang mailigtas kaming lahat. Kaya naman isang gabi, tumakas siya. Nagulat na lang ako wala na siya sa tabi ko. Hinanap ko siya pero hindi rin ako makagalaw nang malaya dahil pagsususpetyahan ako. Hanggang sa nakarinig na lang ako ng putukan sa labas."

Hikbi na lang ni Baekhyun ang maririnig sa apat na sulok ng silid sa ospital. "Akala ko namatay si Chanyeol. Pero matapos ang dalawang araw, natagpuan kami ng mga Amerikano. Nagkasagupaan, muntik pa kaming maipit dahil ginawa kaming pananggalang ng mga Hapon sa kanila. Sa huli, nailigtas din kami. Agad akong nagtanong sa kanila kung dahil ba sa isang lalaki kaya nila natunton ang lugar namin. Dito nila ako itinuro."

Hinawakan ni Hun ang kamay ni Baekhyun. "Patawarin mo ako Baekhyun kung hindi ko naprotektahan si Chanyeol… Pero utang ko sa kanya ang buhay ko… Kung hindi siya tumakas at humingi ng tulong… Kung hindi niya itinuro kung nasaan kami… Baka patay na kami ngayon…"

Niyakap ni Baekhyun si Hun. Si Myeon ay umiiyak na rin nang mapakinggan ang kinuwento ng nobyo. "Hindi ako galit sa iyo, Hun. Alam kong naging isa kang tunay na kaibigan kay Chanyeol… Nasasaktan lang ako dahil wala akong nagawa… Na nagkaganito si Chanyeol dahil sa akin… Na ginusto niyang lumaban dahil--"

"Baek… Huwag mong sisihin ang sarili mo. Alam kong kung ikaw rin ang nasa sitwasyon ni Chanyeol, wala ka ring ibang hahangarin kundi ang protektahan ang iyong minamahal… Kahit ano pang mangyari…"

Tumango si Baekhyun. "Naiintindihan ko. Nauunawaan ko."

Hinarap ni Baekhyun ang nobyo, mahimbing ang tulog nito na para bang walang iniintindi sa mundo. Hinalikan niya ang pisngi nito at bumulong, "Hinihintay kita, mahal. Gumising ka na."

__________

Dapit-hapon. Ang mamula-mulang araw ay nagdudulot ng maliwanag na sinag, nagbabadya rin ng papalapit na gabi. Malamig na ang simoy ng hangin.

"Chanyeol… Malapit na ang gabi... Naririnig mo ba ako?"

May ngiti sa labi ni Baekhyun. Malapit na.

"Chanyeol… Noong nangako ka na babalikan mo ako… Nagpapasalamat akong nakabalik ka… Tinupad mo ang pangako mo… Pero hindi lahat iyon ay tinupad mo…"

Bumabagal na ang paghinga ni Baekhyun, garalgal na ang kanyang boses.

**_"Hindi mo tinupad ang pangako mong tatanda tayo nang magkasama…"_ **

May pait na mababanaag sa tinig ni Baekhyun, may luhang tumulo mula sa kanyang mga mata.

"Pero hindi ako galit… Masaya ako dahil ako ang pinili mong makasama… Sa saglit na panahon naranasan kong mahalin mo…"

Inilapat ni Baekhyun ang kanyang kamay sa kanyang dibdib.

"Ramdam ko… Hanggang ngayon… Ang pagmamahal mo… Kahit matagal na panahon na ang lumipas. Alam kong hindi nawala yun, alam kong narito ka lang…"

Ipinikit ni Baekhyun ang mga mata. Bumalik sa kanyang mga ala-ala ang panahong bata pa sila ni Chanyeol, nagtatampisaw sa ulan, naglalaro nang magkasama, ang panahong napagtanto niyang mahal niya na ang kababata, ang pagtatapat ni Chanyeol sa kanya, ang pagtatanan nila, ang kanilang unang halik, unang yakap, unang pagtatalik, ang dalawang taong pagsasama nila na puno ng ligaya at pagmamahal sa kanilang tahanan sa Bataan, ang paghihiwalay nila sa gitna ng digmaan, ang pagkaratay ni Chanyeol sa ospital… Ang huling sandali ni Chanyeol bago ito bawian ng buhay… Ang saglit na pagdilat nito ng mga mata at pagbulong sa kanya ng mahal kita… Lahat iyon ay bumalik sa ala-ala ni Baekhyun…

"Limampung taon na ang nakalipas, Chanyeol… Handa na akong sumama sa iyo. Hinihintay mo na ako, hindi ba? _Malapit na, mahal… Magkakasama na tayo… Malaya na tayong mag-iibigan._ "

Dapit-hapon… Ang paglubog ng araw ang naging saksi sa huling hininga ni Baekhyun. Ngunit tulad ng dapit-hapon at paglaganap ng dilim, matitiyak na may sasapit na panibagong umaga… Ganoon din ang pagmamahalan nina Chanyeol at Baekhyun. _Ang kamatayan ay daan lamang tungo sa panghabambuhay nilang pagsasama._

**Author's Note:**

> Maraming salamat sa pagbabasa! Bunga lamang ng pagmumuni-muni pagkagising sa umaga ang akdang ito. Sana ay nagustuhan niyo ito. Pang-kasaysayan man ang tema ng akdang ito, tandaan na ito ay bunga lamang ng kathang-isip at maaaring may mga hindi tugmang pangyayari ang nakasulat dito sa totoong buhay. Muli, maraming salamat! ❤


End file.
